romaniawikiaorg-20200215-history
Viorella Manolache
Viorella Manolache (n. 13 ianuarie 1981, Mediaș) este un istoric, filosof, politolog, cercetător științific român. Studii 1996 : Studio School of English (English for the Cambridge Examinations), Cambridge. 1999 : Y’S Men International Club, Danemarca. Licențiată a Facultății de Drept Simion Bărnuțiu a Universității Lucian Blaga din Sibiu, cu specializarea în drept, precum și în științele politice (2007). Masterat la Facultate de Jurnalistică a Unievrsității Lucian Blaga din Sibiu (2006). Doctor în istorie al Universițății din București 2009. În 2010 participă la programul postdoctoral POSDRU/89/1.5/S/64162 EUROPAEUS al Universității din București avînd specializarea Studii Europene și Relații Internaționale. Activitate științifică Cercetător științific al Insitutului de Științe Politice și Relații Internațioanale din cadrul Academiei Române 2010. Tematica cercetării : filosofie politică, modernism-postmodernism, elita-elitele-elitism. Activitate redacțională Editor, redactor șef și responsabil de număr la revista științifică Romanian A Review of Political Sciences and International Relations, editată de Academia Română. Membru fondator și coordinator al revistelor literare și de cultură Labirint și Ziduri deschise. Activitate didactică 2011 : Universitatea din București, Facultatea de Litere, Studii Europene, disciplina : Relații externe și diplomație, cadru didactic asociat. Lucrări publicate Volume individuale, cărți publicate *''Postmodernitatea românească între experiență ontologică și necesitate politică'', Editura Universității „Lucian Blaga”, Sibiu, 2004. ISBN 973-651-870-1 *''Cecitatea politică între sindrom ereditar și faza lungă a mașinistului'', Editura Universității „Lucian Blaga”, Sibiu, 2005. ISBN 973-739-091-1 *''Elite. Legitimări juridice și moderne'', Editura Universității „Lucian Blaga”, Sibiu, 2006. ISBN (10) 973-739-301-5 *''Ipostaze ale fetișului în presa culturală românească'', Editura Universității „Lucian Blaga”, Sibiu, 2006. ISBN (13) 978-973-739-301-2 *''Antielite. Forme tipice și atipice al elitismului politic contemporan'', Editura Universității „Lucian Blaga” din Sibiu, 2007. ISBN 978-973-739-418-7 *''Elitele politice românești - între deconstrucția comunismului și reconstrucția democrației'', Editura TechnoMedia, Sibiu, 2008. ISBN 978-973-7865-77-9 *''Elite în marș'', Editura TechnoMedia, Sibiu, 2009. ISBN (10) 973-739-301-5 *''Curente alternative ale prefixului post-. Evaluări filosofico-politice'', Editura TechnoMedia, Sibiu, 2010. ISBN 978-606-8030-65-4 *''Dinamica modelului european asupra localismului creator în epoca "modernismului ofensiv" (prima jumătate a secolului XX), Editura TechnoMedia, Sibiu, 2011. ISBN 978-606-8030-95-1 *''Homo Posthistoricus. Profil filosofico-politic. Astra Museum-Techno Media, Sibiu, 2012. ISBN 978-973-8993-61-7 ISBN 978-606-616-048-3 *''Repere teoretice în biopolitică'', Editura Institutului de Științe Politice și Relații Internaționale, București, 2013. Volume colective * Viorella Manolache - Henrieta Anișoara Șerban, Cartografierea marginalității, Colecția Filosofie politică contemporană, Editura Institutului de Științe Politice și Relații Internaționale, București, 2010. ISBN 978-973-7745-47-7 Volume coordonate * Centru și margine la Marea Mediterană. Col. Filosofie Politică și Realitate Internațională, Editura ISPRI, 2009. ISBN 978-973-7745-38-5 * Dincolo de propagandă: un instrumentar istorico-politic al filmului românesc, Editura TechnoMedia, Sibiu, 2011. ISBN 978-606-8030-99-9 Studii științifice publicate în reviste de specialitate și antologii * Incursiune pe dimensiunea timpului interior: Gustav Klimt. În : Transilvania, 2003/ 4 , pp.88-90; * Disputarea unui concept: Decembrie 1989 între revoluție și refoluție. În : Studia Universitatis Cibiniensis, Series Historica II, Universitatea “Lucian Blaga” din Sibiu, 2005, pp. 309-317; * Semiozică și/sau semiotică în România literară. În : Saeculum, nr.1 (19)/, Anul IV (VI), 2005, pp.144-148; * Modernitatea și cultura politică la români. În : Cultură politică și comportament electoral în România în perioada democrației parlamentare (1866-1937). Coord. Sorin Radu, Editura Universității „Lucian Blaga”, 2006, pp.15-57; * Modernitate/postmodernitate politică românească. Conceptualizări recesive postdecembriste. În : Partide politice și minorități naționale din România în secolul XX. Asociația Cercetare Sibiană, Guvernul României, Departamentul pentru Relații Interetnice, Universitatea „Lucian Blaga” din Sibiu, Facultatea de Istorie și Patrimoniu „Nicolae Lupu”. Editura Universității „Lucian Blaga”, Sibiu, 2006, pp. 433-439; * Romania (still!) in transition Post-Modern Sketches. În : Asociația Mediterana, volumul I, Editura Limes, Cluj-Napoca, 2006, Studii Sociale, pp.281-298; * A Form of Re-activating the Political Freedom-Mass-media (Theoretical Aspects of a Postmodern Simulacrum). În : Romanian Review Of Political Sciences And International Relations, vol. IV, nr.1, 2007, In Focus, pp.159-169; * Axel Honneth: Hinweise auf die Kritik der Macht. În : Romanian Review of Political Sciences And International Relations, vol. IV, nr.2, 2007, pp.43-53; * Liberalismul din România: legitimări istorico-politice. În : Revista de Științe Politice și Relații Internaționale, nr.3, 2007, pp.141-145; * Erodarea centrului: discursul marginal, În : Revista de Filosofie, tomul IV, nr.5-6, 2007, pp.675-687; * New Elites: The Anticulture of the Romanian Politics. În : Romanian Review Of Political Sciences And International Relations, vol.V, nr.1, 2008, pp.54-61; * Viorella Manolache - Henrieta Șerban, Theoretical aspects regarding the Romanian Institutional Crisis. În : Romanian Review Of Political Sciences And International Relations , vol.V, nr.1, 2008, pp.23-34; * Post-Communist recoveries in Eastern Europe. Typical and Atypical Forms of Political Elite. În : Romanian Review Of Political Sciences And International Relations, vol. V, nr.2, 2008, pp.65-73; * Viorella Manolache - Henrieta Șerban - Dan O'Brien, A Critique of Naturalistic Philosophies of Mind. Rationality and the Open-Ended Nature of. Interpretation. În : Appraisal - The Journal of the Society for Post-Critical and Personalist Studies, vol.VI, nr.1, March, 2008; * Zygmunt Bauman, Repere „slabe" asupra eticii postmoderne. În : Convorbiri Literare, august 2008, nr.8 (152), pp.102-107; * Obiectivitatea puterii și refuzul suveranității: (re)găsirea identității la Georges Bataille. În : Convorbiri literare, ianuarie 2009, nr.1 (157), pp.138-143; * Zygmunt Bauman and the Postmodern Approach: „Week' Guidelines over Postmodern Etichs. În : Romanian Review of Political Science and International Relations, vol.VI, no.1, 2009, pp.23-31; * Sociologia și științele sociale. Repere (post)moderne românești. În : Tendințe în filosofia științelor sociale. Coord. Angela Botez, Gabriel Nagâț. Institutul de Filosofie și Psihologie „Constantin Rădulescu-Motru”, Editura Academiei Române, 2008, pp.499-514; * Hermeneutica discursului religios la granița dintre ∕ între filosofie-politică-teologie. În : Lucrările Conferinței Naționale „Text și discurs religios”, Iași, 5-6 decembrie 2008, Ediția I, Editori : Alexandru Gafton, Sorin Guia, Ioan Milică, Editura Universității „Alexandru Ioan Cuza”, Iași, 2009, pp.293-301. Bibliografie Referințe critice * Maria Spătaru, O hermeneutică a postmodernismului din noi perspective. În : Tribuna, Cluj-Napoca, 22 noiembrie 2004, pp.8. * Antonio Patraș, Antielite. Forme tipice și atipice ale elitismului contemporan. În : Romanian Review of Political Sciences and International Relations, vol. V, no.1, 2008, pp. 111. * Enache Tușa, Elita Politică Românească : între deconstrucția comunismului și reconstrucția democrației. În : Revista Euro-Asiatică, Constanța, 2008. * Angela Botez, Prefață. În : Viorella Manolache, Curente alternative ale prefixului post-. Evaluări filosofico-politice, Editura TechnoMedia, Sibiu, 2010. * Gheorghe Stoica, Centru și margine la Marea Mediterană. În : Filosofie Politică și Realitate Internațională, Editura ISPRI, București, 2009, Coperta IV. * Ion Bulei, Sub impresia primei lecturi. În : Viorella Manolache, Elite în marș, Editura TechnoMedia, Sibiu, 2009, pp.7-11. * Radu Ciuceanu, Postfață. În : Viorella Manolache, Elite în marș, Editura TechnoMedia, Sibiu, 2009,pp. 332-364. * Henrieta Anișoara Șerban, Elite în marș. În : Romanian Review of Political Sciences and International Relations, vol.VII, no.1, 2010, pp. 163. * Sorin Borza, Despre intelectualii din Est și noua culturã a consensului. În : Familia, Oradea, Nr.11-12, 2010. * Ion Goian, O posibilă postfață la o carte despre marginalitate. În : Viorella Manolache - Henrieta Anișoara Șerban, Cartografierea marginalității, Colecția Filosofie politică contemporană, Editura Institutului de Științe Politice și Relații Internaționale, București, 2010, pp.212-223. * Doina Florea, Postfață. În : Viorella Manolache, Curente alternative ale prefixului post-evaluări filosofico-politice, Editura TechnoMedia, Sibiu, 2010. * Doina Florea, Curente alternative ale prefixului post- evaluări filosofico-politice. În : Sfera Politicii, volum XVIII, nr. 9 (151), septembrie 2010, p.92. * Ionas Aurelian Rus, Viorella Manolache, Dinamica modelului european asupra localismului creator în epoca "modernismului ofensiv" (prima jumătate a secolului XX). În : Romanian Review of Political Science and International Relations, Vol. VIII, no.1, 2011, pp.159-161. Afilieri * Membră în Asociația Română de Filosofie, București; * Membră și coordonator al departamentului de știinte socio-politice al Asociației Culturale Mediterana, Cluj-Napoca (Universitatea Babeș-Bolyai, Cluj-Napoca și Universitatea Lucian Blaga, Sibiu) (2005) mediterana.50webs.com * Membră în comitetul științific al Forum méditerranéen de la Narration. Les débuts et le mythe d'origine. L’Université Printanière Ouverte de Fahs-Anjra, 25-27 noiembrie 2010, Tanger, Maroc. * Membră în Advisory Board-ul revistei științifice Maghreb Journal of Cultural Studies and Translation, Maroc. Legături externe * http://www.ispri.ro/wp-content/files/cv/VIORELLA-MANOLACHE.pdf * http://revel.unice.fr/cycnos/index.html?id=6695 * http://www.ispri.ro/?lang=en * http://www.worldcat.org/search?q=au%3AViorella+Manolache&qt=hot_author * https://isbndb.com/d/person/manolache_viorella.html * http://www.ispri.ro. * http://ifilosofie.uv.ro/revista5-6-2007sumar.pdf * http://www.technomedia.ro/tipografie_carti.htm * http://isprijournal.wordpress.com * http://convorbiri-literare.dntis.ro * http://www.uaic.ro/uaic/bin/...litere/Programconferintafinal.pdf * http://www.ulbsibiu.ro/myaccount/src/file.php?file=file1 * http://www.unibuc.ro * http://www.revistaluceafarul.ro/index.html?id * http://www.anbpr.org.ro/blog/wp.../prog_fest_cititorului_2008.pdf * http://www.sibianulonline.ro * http://istorie.ulbsibiu.ro/documents/Manolache.pdf * http://www.revistatransilvania.ro/arhiva/9 * http://istorie.ulbsibiu.ro/StudiaII.html * http://newmeaningso Categorie:Politologi români Categorie:Filozofi români în viață Categorie:Istorici români în viață Categorie:Nașteri în 1981